Truth Knocking
by nuttymeggie
Summary: RiaLoker! Love them together! Just a fluff piece, no real point. Possiblility to how they get together, basically.


A/n: Another one of those pointless ficlets that are absolutely worthless. "Lie to Me" is quickly becoming one of my new favorite shows though. Ria/Eli all the way!! (Lol even though there are like, six episodes)

"I'm in love with you," Eli proclaims one day in the break room.

"Excuse me?" Ria says, looking up from her college books. She had decided that it was worth the money, especially with her "signing bonus" paying for her first year.

"I've fallen in love with you," Eli says with a satisfied smile.

"I thought you gave up lying. I gotta finish this essay or else he'll kill me, hold on," she turns back to her Mac and types out another sentence.

"I have, that one lie almost killed me. You look beautiful when you're concentrating," Eli says again, peering at her closely.

"Loker, seriously, I need to work on this. I don't think I could afford to take this class over again," Ria says.

"You're also very hot agitated. You're like that a lot with me, did I do something to bother you?" Eli says, cocking his head.

"Okay, I give up. I'll work on it when I get home," Ria says, saving and closing her notebook. She turns towards him, a soft smile on her face.

"I don't know if you're planning on killing me," Eli says, pointing to her face. "There are several different facial components on your face, which is lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," Ria says, leaning her head on her hand.

"That is a sign of dominance over another person," Eli states.

"Very good Loker. So why are you telling me this now?" Ria asks.

"Because I just figured it out," he says.

"Okay. Now, what are you going to do about this?" Ria asks.

"I'm not sure. What would you like me to do?" Eli asks.

"How about you come in a little closer?" Ria says with a smile.

"That is the look of lust and desire," Eli says, grinning.

"I know that, now come here," Ria says. He leans in and presses his lips to hers, and she immediately tangles her hands up in his soft curls, tiling to the side. They break away when they need to breath, and they look at each other for a moment before kissing again.

"Oy, you two, I do not pay you to make out with each other, now quit it," Dr. Lightman says, coming in the room. The break away, smiling. "That's better."

"This is just a new development, we'll try to keep it under wraps," Eli says reflexively.

"Good to know Loker. Torres, keep him in line. He'll probably listen to you," he walks out with his cup of coffee (black, of course) and they glance at each other.

"I might listen to you. Especially if you wear that green shirt..." she punches him on the arm lightly and he smirks. "Or maybe in a skirt. You don't wear skirts often."

"No one to impress," she says with a smirk. "But I guess I was doing that all along." She puts her laptop in the carrying case. "I'll see you tomorrow." She leans up and kisses him once more before walking out the room.

"Good morning!" Dr. Foster says, looking up from the counter. She smiles when she sees Torres. "Dressed to impress, I see." She looks at Torres, dressed in a silky green button-down blouse over a dark charcoal pencil skirt, ending a couple inches above her knees, with black flats. Her hair was tied back, going over one of her shoulders. Ria blushes.

"Maybe," she says.

"Doctor Lightman was telling me about you and Eli in the break room," she says as Ria walks to her shared office with Eli. "Anything special?"

"Maybe," she says. "He's so honest, he just blurted out that he loves me while I was finishing my paper," she says, opening the door to the office.

"Ah, young love!" She says with a satisfied smile. "Just like one of my novels. And look! Roses!" Ria turns to see that there were indeed a bunch of roses sitting on top of her desk in a glass vase.

"And those novels are still bloody cheesy," Dr. Lightman mutters, walking past them. "Gillean, you're with me today, going up to the Capitol."

"Of course, Cal," she says, before turning back to Ria. "Good luck with him today." She winks and walks towards where Dr. Lightman was heading. She walks in her office and looks at the roses, a pretty pink color.

"Nice legs," a familiar voice whispered behind him. "No heels? Disappointing," She turns to see Loker standing at the door frame, looking at her up and down.

"Thank you for the roses," she says with a smile.

"I still have never slept with a Latino," Loker says. She raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Maybe you can start," she says, and he walks over to her in one stride and leaning down and kissing her.

"Maybe I can," he says, lifting her up onto her desk and kissing her once again.


End file.
